Tucker Foley
Summary Tucker Foley is one of Danny Fenton's best friends and a member of Team Phantom. While a bit of a jokester, throughout the series Tucker has shown capable of helping Danny keep their home town Amity Park safe from ghosts attacks and other threats by using his technological knowhow against enemies such as Skulker. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Tucker Foley Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hacking, Sealing (Fenton Thermos), Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the body on a molecular level and effect the mind and soul) |-|Optional Equipment= Non-Physical Interaction (Most of his weapons can harm ghosts in their non-corpreal or intangible state), Energy Projection (Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Bazooka), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Jack o Ninetails releases several cables that wrap around the target electrocuting them, the Specter Deflector electrocutes any ghost that comes in contact with it or the wearer), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, the Fenton Peeler rips ghosts apart atom by atom), Power Nullification (The Specter Deflector creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels any ghost or ghost ability, while on a ghost it nullifies there powers), Energy Absorption (The Ghost Weasel is able to absorb ambient ghost energy), Statistics Amplification (The Ghost Gloves boost his strength), Portal Creation, BFR (The Fenton Bazooka can fire a beam of energy that creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks up any nearby ghosts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Samantha Manson) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Threw his PDA so hard it caved in the Archer Ghost's forehead and knocked him unconscious) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 ghost hunters like Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton) Speed: FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Able to keep up and react to ghosts that are at least comparable to the Box Ghost) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to season 2 Jack Fenton who was able to tackle Vlad out of the way from a Ghost Ray fired by the Fright Knight) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Jazz Fenton who could dodge three consecutive attacks from season 3 Ember McLain) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to easily lift large energy weapons) | At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | At least Class K (Comparable to Jack who could drag a monster the size of a small building) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a Ghost Ray from season 1 Danny Phantom twice) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 Danny who without his ghost powers took a blast from Skulker and several other ghosts) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with ghosts in combat and run for long periods of time without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy weapons Standard Equipment: His PDA, Fenton Thermos Optional Equipment: Anti-Ghost Weaponry Intelligence: Gifted (Is a computer genius, able to hack into high tech like Skulker's battle suit) Weaknesses: Afraid of hospitals and having no technology Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6